


Love Me, Mi Amore

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: EAD 2017 [7]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Anti-Team Gibbs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Danny Williams/Remy LeBeau, Mention of Father!Logan/Son!Danny Williams, Mention of Mutant!Sam Winchester, Tony leaves NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: When Jenny Sheppard threatened to expose him to the world to try and get Ziva David onto his team, the last thing she expected to hear was a big FU, but that’s what she got. Now he’s working for the FBI in their new Psi Division investigating Psi related crimes, and assisting their premiere Behavioral Analysis Unit. When the past comes calling, Tony will need his team’s support to find the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my EAD 2017 offerings. It is incomplete, and very much rough drafts. There will be spelling errors, missing commas, bad grammar, incomplete thoughts, and plot holes to name only a few issues. There is NO guarantee any of them will be finished, or that the finished product won’t undergo massive changes. (NOTE: The exception to this is #12 which was my Nov Rough Trade entry and is mostly done. IT will be posted sometime this yr.) Do NOT bug for more, beg for details, or any other such nonsense, please and thank you. There are several stories with similar themes this year. Some of them are a test to see which ones would work better/I would enjoy writing more.

Banner by FanArt

 

**Full Version May Contain:**  
 **Characters:** Various BAU Members, Various NCIS Members, Sam and Dean Winchester, Gabriel, Will LaMontagne  
 **Relationships:** Sam/Gabriel  
 **Content:** Human!Gabriel, Anti-NCIS Team Gibbs, Non-Cannon Compliant, AU-ness, Made up Mental Illness, Made up psychic abilities, non-cannon psychic abilities, Danno and Sammy are mutants, Father!Logan/Son!Danno, 

 

#  **#8 Love Me, Mi Amore**

Tony stood at the window and stared out at the busy street below. His new place was slightly inconvenient, but these windows had sold him. His baby grand looked amazing, and the view from its keyboard when he was trying to lose himself in the music had made the huge price and the longer commute worth it.

People were… disappointing. It was a lesson that he'd learned at an early age, but every time someone else let him down it still hurt. He figured by now that maybe it shouldn't.

Maybe by the age of 44 he should be over it. Maybe by this stage in his life he should expect the disappointment first. The problem was that he didn’t. He didn't expect the letdown and the heartache that came when he got inevitably stabbed in the back. He should, but he just didn’t. He wondered if maybe there was something in him that was broken that prevented him from the safety of cynicism.

He must have lost time, because when he heard the sound of his lover’s keys hitting the wooden bowl in the entryway it jolted him out of his head.  A part of him said to pull away from the window. Paste that smile on your goddamned face and stop moping you stupid bastard.  Except he knew whose voice that was, and he didn't listen to Senior any longer.

This was his home. This was the safe haven that he'd chosen where he didn't have to be anyone but himself. This was the place he could let it go.

This was the place where it was ok to still believe that not everyone would let him down.

He smelled the sweet scent of his lover’s cigar before he felt his arms wrap around his waist.  “You look pensive tonight, Tesoro. Did something happen at work?”

Sighing deeply, Tony felt the hurt and the disappointment lessen under the force of his lover’s adoration. Tesoro…. In Italian it literally translated into treasure, but was mostly used as an endearment for darling. It never failed to soothe his internal aches and pains. It never failed to remind him that he had come a long way from that little boy whom no one loved unless they needed him to close a deal or show off like some prize vase.

Now he had someone who adored him. He had a man who was a legend in his profession. He had some in who willingly split his life between two homes because he understood that his partner needed the energy of the city to feel alive. He had someone who supported his every hope and dream both with nudges when he needed them, and with silence when he needed that too.

“Can you do me a favor,” Tony asked quietly, and he could feel his partner’s concern through his touch.  “Can you call Will and tell him to have his friend Remy contact me?”

“Of course, Tesoro,” Dave said quickly, Tony was sure because he was afraid his lover would change his mind. “You’re taking it?”

Tony took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m taking it. My first stipulation is that Remy LeBeau will be my second in command.”

“Holy shit,” Dave said in disbelief. “I gotta make sure I get a ringside seat for this. They are not gonna know what hit them.”

Tony snorts and shrugs. “I am all out of fucks to give.”

Dave nodded and kissed the side of his neck. “They didn’t offer you MCRT?”

Tony shook his head no, not speaking right away. “No, the She-bitch offered it to me. But, I would have to keep the team the same. She gets to choose my new person, which… Ok. Gibbs was pretty much the only person with the balls to demand that he got to pick his own team members. However…”

Tony paused and tried to swallow his anguish before continuing. “The person she wanted to add to the team is Ari Haswari’s half-sister Ziva.”

“Wait… she…”  Dave stopped dumbfounded.

“She wants me to put Gibbs’ murder’s sister on my motherfucking team. I told her over my dead body. She replied that I either accept Ziva, or not only do I not get the position, but I get fired and she exposes me.”

“That fucking bitch.”

“I told her to go fuck herself. I told her my mate worked for the FBI.  I told her that they were aware of who I was, what I could do, and had been begging me for years to come form a special crimes team. Abby called me a traitor. Kate said that she understood, but she’s been fired. So, she isn’t very pro-NCIS at the moment. McGee was mute, but siding with Abby since that’s where he’s sticking his dick. Between Gerald and Gibbs, Ducky hasn’t returned to work. So, I don’t think that he doesn’t knows.  After I got home, I sent SecNav a huge email outlining all the crap that’s been going on, and all the things in Gibbs’ Insurance Policy on her.”

Dave whistles. “Jesus, you’re gonna bring the whole kit and caboodle down on their heads.”

Tony shrugs nodding. “Pretty much. Like I said. I am all out of fucks to give.”

 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

 

Two months later, Tony was settled into his little section of the FBI. He had his own office with windows that he loved. No orange painted walls could be found anywhere.  His new team hadn’t been filled out quickly. In fact they still didn’t have their own technical analyst. For the moment they were sharing Penelope Garcia with the BAU until Tony or Remy or one of their thousand contacts found someone. They knew what kind of person they wanted… they just had to find the right one.

Getting Remy LeBeau hadn’t been as hard as Tony’d thought it would be. Will LaMontagne had really smoothed the way for him.  Once that happened, Tony flew Remy into DC, and the two of them had hit the town. Tony got home two days later more than a little hung over, missing his shoes, and grinning like a loon. Rossi just snorted and pointed him toward a shower and bed more than a little amused.

Sam Winchester had come next. He’d actually come from the most wanted list. When he’d been caught Tony’d been called in. It hadn’t taken him long to unravel the misunderstandings about the young mutant. Within a week he’d had him at FLETEC, and on his team. David and Aaron Hotchner were currently working on getting the young man’s legal issues straightened out, along with those of his brother and uncle.  Tony had looked at Dean just once. The older brother said hell no before Tony could even form a question. He’d then threatened Tony’s line back to its origins if anything happened to his Sammy.

One of Tony’s former PD buddies had led them to Danny “Call me Danno and Die” Williams. The blonde was short, hairy, sarcastic, and the grumpiest thing Tony had ever met in his life. He had also quickly become one of Tony’s absolute favorite people in the world.  The man hadn’t even been offered a job yet though before Remy had him whisked away to meet someone at a mansion that Tony hadn’t yet been filled in on. They’d come back with one more parent ( _Just Logan. It’s like Cher or Madonna. – Remy LeBeau)_ , Danny looking more than a little shell shocked, and the two of them mated.

**Author's Note:**

> All stories are also posted at my WordPress site AngelicInsanity. The EAD2017 Master List can be found [HERE ](https://angelicinsanity.com/2017/02/15/ead-2017-master-page/). Also, some stories from EAD2016 posted to AO3 previously will be taken down for various reasons.
> 
> IF this story is completed, this teaser version will be taken down.


End file.
